Transformation Frustration
by ShinyUmbreon101
Summary: Jirachi decides to turn Kotone and Silver into Pokemon. Now the two must find the legendary and become humans again. But there's another problem; they don't know how to find each other! Summary sucks, I know. Pokemon does not belong to me.
1. Chapter 1

Jirachi yawned, blinking the sleepiness out if his eyes. 'Huh?' He thought, looking around. He was surrounded by wilderness. 'That's odd. I woke up early...' Jirachi got up, and started to stare at a tree. 'Maybe if I climb up there, I'll be able to see where I am...' He shook his head. 'No, wait. How could I forget? I can fly up there!' Moments later, he landed on the top of the tree. "And I forgot I could teleport," he mumbled, squinting his eyes while scanning the area. The forest was not stretching as far as the eye could see, at least. And there was a few humans scattered about, traveling, along with a town. "I can sneak through, since this doesn't look like Hoenn. In fact, I don't recognize this place at all. Besides, the people shouldn't notice me."

Jirachi felt a sudden tap on his shoulder, and turned around,"who's there!?" He shouted, only to notice a shadowy figure standing, or rather floating, behind him.

"You do not remember me?" The figure looked offended. "I'm Darkrai."

"Darkrai?" Jirachi asked. "I think I might remember..."

"You'd best," Darkrai chuckled. "It seems you have woken up early."

Jirachi looked down,"yes. By the way, do you know where I am?"

"Yes," Darkrai replied. "You are in Johto. I don't know why, though." He glanced out at the rest of the forest. "I'm amazed, you know. To be so far away from the region you are used to."

"Hm," Jirachi followed the other Pokemon's gaze, only to find that he was looking at two trainers in the distance. "I'll need to get back to Hoenn, but I'm not sure of the direction..."

"I don't either," Darkrai sighed. "I've never been to Hoenn. Just heard of stories from the other legendaries."

"It's a lovely place," said Jirachi. "There's plenty for myself to do."

"Besides sleeping for one thousand years?" Darkrai joked. "I won't be going there anytime soon."

"Well, there is plenty to do, thank you very much," Jirachi missed Darkrai's joke.

Darkrai laughed,"as I said, I won't be visiting there. Now, I need to go. Arceus wants to speak with me." He disappeared almost immediately, leaving Jirachi alone.

"Hey! Wait-" Jirachi stopped his sentence, a low growl coming from his throat. 'Oh well,' he thought. 'Might as well find something to do.' He flew down the tree. 'maybe if I cause some trouble~' His mishceivousness was taking over. 'That would work.' Hearing trainers shouting battle commands to their Pokemon, he got an idea. 'I know! I'll go sneak up on one of them, maybe even granting a wish in the process.'

Meanwhile, Inferno watched Kotone and Mimi play the most idiotic trick he had ever seen on Silver. 'They should have listened to my suggestion,' he thought. 'Oh how I wish Kotone could understand me sometimes...'

Jirachi's ears caught Inferno's thoughts. "Is that a wish I hear?" He smirked. "Time to make it come true~"


	2. Chapter 2

The last thing Silver remembered was staring at the clouds, about to remind himself that he should be training his Pokemon. Instead, though, he ended up drifting to sleep.

Slowly opening his eyes, the red-headed teen almost jumped as he realized he was no longer surrounded by grassy fields and silence. Replacing that was now a dense forest, with larger-than-usual trees, and noise. Everywhere. Reaching to scratch his head, as he suddenly felt an itch, Silver felt a fluffy... Maybe, hat? Fur? He couldn't tell. But his thoughts immediately went to, _Kotone_ _did this_. Oddly enough, though, the girl was nowhere to be seen, unless she fled or decided to hide.

Getting up to go find Kotone, along with scold her, he found that not only could he not stand up on two legs, but that he had paws. "What the hell?" He muttered, shocked. Last time he checked, he had hands, not paws. "That explains the fur on my head, then..." He changed his mind on finding Kotone, and decided to look for a lake or river.

After a ten minute's walk, Silver arrived at a pond. He dashed to it, stopping at the edge and peering in. "Great... Just fucking great," he growled. He was a Skitty. And not any normal Skitty, he was a shiny Skitty.

"Mommy! Mommy! Lookie at what I found!" A girl, no more than five, squeeled. Suddenly scooping Silver up, the girl ran to her presumably mom, presenting the annoyed teen to her. "Can we keep her?" The girl asked.

Silver squirmed in the girl's grip,"I am _not_ a girl!"

The girl's mom laughed,"I see, Ariel. You can have her, as long as you can think of a nickname.~"

Ariel grinned,"okay! How about... Princess?" She looked down at Silver, who was having a hard time trying to get away. "What do you think, kitty?"

"Don't even think about calling me that," Silver hissed, about ready to bite the child. But all Ariel could hear was "skitty skit skit skitty."

"Okay then! It's decided!" Ariel hugged Silver. "You're Princess from now on!"

Oh how Silver wished he was still peacefully resting, surrounded by fields of grass, instead of with this crazy girl and her mom. He hoped this were a dream.

"Now we need to catch her, honey. Then she's all yours," Ariel's mom said, smiling.

Silver frowned. How many times was he going to be called a girl? Instead of waiting for the answer, he bit Ariel's arm, causing her to drop him, and started to run as fast as he could, away from them.

Ariel's mom rushed to her kid's side, trying to calm her down as she cried and complained about the pain of the bite,"it isn't that bad of a bite," she reassured Ariel. "All you need is a bandaide and you'll be good as new." That didn't stop Ariel from crying, though.

"I want Princess back!" Ariel exclaimed. "Go get her!"

Not wanted to hear her child cry anymore, Ariel's mom stood up,"don't worry, cookie. I'll get Princess back." Picking Ariel up, she sent out her Flygon, and climbed on it,"now close your eyes so that you don't get scared."

Ariel sniffled,"o-okay, mommy." She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting for Flygon to take off.

Flygon took off, flying high up into the sky, or at least, just high enough to spot a Skitty running for it's life. Ariel opened her eyes slightly, then shutting them again as she noticed how high up she was.

"Now let's see where Princess went," Ariel's mom muttered, looking around, then spotting a bit of fur dashing through the forest. "There's our runaway Skitty~" She motioned for Flygon to glide down. Flygon did so, being able to appear right in front of Silver, and grabbed him.

"L-let go of me!" Silver shouted.

Flygon shook his head, "Miss Rachel called me out to get you, and here you are."

"I don't care! I never wanted to get into this fucking mess, anyway!" Silver yelled.

"My my, you have quite a mouth, for a Skitty," Flygon smirked, before tossing Silver to Ariel's mom, who Silver has guessed, is Rachel. Rachel caught him, then commanding Flygon to set off to their home.

Swiftly landing on the roof of a mansion, Flygon lowered his body so that Rachel and Ariel could get off him. They both did so, and the Pokemon was returned to his Poke Ball.

"Mommy, can I play with Princess, now?" Ariel asked.

"Go ahead," Rachel smiled.

"Yay! Thank you mommy!" Ariel took hold of Silver's tail, dragging him across the roof, to the top floor. "I can't wait to play, Princess! We'll have tea parties, and play dressup, and-" the young girl continued with her list of to-do's.

Silver sighed. This was going to be a _very_ long day.

* * *

A/N: Well, my first author's note... I'm not even sure whether or not I'm doing it right...

Okay, so, this chapter may have been confusing, and stupid. I already know.

Anyways, thank you reviewers! You gave me the hope to update this story on here.


End file.
